His Insanity, Her Heart
by Brighteyez324
Summary: He hated humans; he simply couldn't stand them. Their sight, their smell, their very existence. They're the reason why he's in this hell. Then why did this angel appear? InuXKags
1. Welcome

Hate me if u want…I don't care…I kno I shouldn't keep writing stories when I don't finish the ones I have but I wanna see if people like this one..k…love u much

Summary: He hated humans; he simply couldn't stand them. Their sight, their smell, their very existence. They're the reason why he's in this hell. Then why did this angel appear?

Chapter 1: Welcome

"Come out demon, we have the place surrounded." A police officer said from the speaker of his car. It was night, cop cars surrounded an abandon warehouse, along with helicopters and people from the news. Each officer was armed and ready for the demon who was trapped inside… but who was this demon?

"…_**Inuyasha Tashio**__…we know that you're in there." The cop stated._

_Inuyasha Tashio…a great demon killer if there ever was one. Well…half demon to be exact. His cold golden eyes looked out the window to see exactly what was going on. Indeed, he was surrounded. Cops were everywhere, no way he could escape, but no way was he giving up with out a fight._

"_They're not taking me." He mumbled to himself. "Damn racist humans, if I was human they'd brush it aside, but since I'm part demon, I'm a threat. Bullshit!" It's been this way all his life. Never had a good education, never had a nice childhood, and never even had a well respected family; all because of his half blood. Now, because of his shitty life, he resorted to killing. "If humans want to talk like they are big a tough they might as well get what's coming to them." Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a loud thump at the door, again, then again, until he heard it break off the hinges. "Shit." He cursed at himself before running up a flight of stairs. As he ran he noticed a door leading to the roof, he smirked. "If I make it and avoid the lights, I can high-jack one of the helicopters and lay low some place else." He opened the door, but was met with ten guns pointing straight at him._

"_Not so fast half breed."_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

Present Day…

"Ms. Kaede?" A young woman, age 20, asked an old woman at the entrance of a hospital.

"Yes child?" The old woman responded. The young woman smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I recently attended Tokyo University to study nursing, but I graduated early because of my high grades and volunteering at hospitals." Kaede smiled.

"That's wonderful child, any reason why ye are here today?"

"Yes, I got a letter from this hospital, asking if I was interested in working here as a nurse."

"Ah, so ye are the new nurse?" Kaede held her arms out. "Welcome to the Shikon Hospital for the Troubled. Come, I'll show ye where to get ye things. Kaede lead her in the back where there were lockers and white nurse outfits. "Sorry, we don't have any size 4's. Only 3's are left." Kagome sighed. _Great, something to show off all of my curves, I was trying to avoid this._ After she changed into the uniform, she went back to Kaede. She gasped.

"My Kagome, don't ye just look adorable." She blushed.

"Thank you Ms. Kaede. When do I start working?"

"So anxious to get started, I see. Here, sit, I must explain some things." Kagome looked confused, but sat down never the less.

"Explain what, Ms. Kaede. This isn't the first time I've worked in a hospital."

"I understand child, but this is no ordinary hospital."

"But, what do you mean?" Kagome looked around. "The place is clean, the hallways are cleared with the occasional nurses that come rushing past. Seems normal to me."

"Ah…yes child…but…" She pointed on the other side of the hallway. "Ye see that door, do ye not?"

"I do." Kagome responded.

"That is an elevator door. The floors 1-3 lead to ye room, as well as the other nurses." Kagome nodded, even though she didn't realize that she was to stay here. "The 4th floor, leads to the lounge, where the patients play cards, watch television, so on. The 5th floor has their rooms."

"Ok."

"Those rooms are **only** for the patients that are getting ready to leave, or are not really a threat." Kagome started to get nervous.

"A threat?"

"Ay," She said. "However, the 6th floor, is the lounge, where the patients who are not leaving any time soon." Kagome looked worried.

"Why not?"

"Well because, they can't be trusted. Ye must go through several locked doors before getting inside the lounge. Their cell is on the 7th floor."

"Wait a minute." She interrupted. "Why do they have cells?"

"Kagome dear, I told ye this is no ordinary hospital. Ye must know…we help demons child." Kagome looked shocked.

"Demons?" She repeated.

"Ay."

"Wow…I never seen a demon before."

"But surely ye know how dangerous they can be." She nodded. "Ok, finally, the last floor is the floor where the head nurses and doctors conduct experiments on the patients." Kagome shivered.

"Experiments? You make it seem like a project."

"Well, the head doctors are very, intrigued by a few demons. Ye still want to work here." Kagome nodded. "Very well. I trust ye filled out all of ye paper work." She nodded again. "Alrighty then, welcome to the team Kagome."

Suddenly, another nurse walked into the office. The cold expression on her face startled Kagome. _I hope all over the other nurses aren't mean looking._ She thought to herself.

"Good heavens, Kaede." The nurse said in a calm, almost whispering voice. "What have we here? Have you been keeping secrets from me, again? You know I should know what kind of…" Her cold eyes turned in Kagome's direction. "…People wish to work here." Kagome started to play with her hair, kind of intimidated by the nurse.

"Hello Kikyo, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Kikyo, the head nurse of the patients on the 6th floor." Kikyo didn't look happy. Her face was rather serious. She had brown eyes and long straight hair. Kagome admitted she was very attractive, but didn't look like the type to have fun. "Is it 10 o'clock already?" She looked at her watch, then to Kagome. "That means that it's time for the patients lounge time and every day for about an hour, the patients have a talking session on how to behave. Kikyo here works with the patients on the 6th floor."

"One of the nurses that worked with me was move to another floor." Kikyo spoke up. "Obviously, she couldn't handle the pressure the demons gave her. I suppose you, Kagome, will be taking her place." Kagome looked a little upset.

"I'm working with you?" She asked.

"Is that a problem?" Kikyo challenged.

"No, I just-"

"Good. Now follow me, I'm already late because of this." As soon as the words left her mouth, she walked seriously towards the elevator. Kagome turned her head to Kaede.

"Is she always like this."

"Only when she's in a good mood." _Geez, I'd hate to see her in a bad mood._ Kagome thought. "She's usually in a bad mood after the sessions." Kagome groaned.

"Just my luck."

"Don't worry child. Behave, and if ye have any questions, ask me.

"No problem." She mumbled as she walked into the elevator with Kikyo. The doors closed and the elevator started to go up. As each floor past, Kagome started to get more and more nervous.

"Are you scared?" She heard Kikyo ask. Kagome chuckled softly.

"No, not really."

"Well you should be. I wouldn't be surprised if you started crying." She had a cold smile on her face. "Pity, one girl couldn't stop crying." Kagome exhaled as the elevator finally came to the 6th floor. She felt her stomach drop as the door opened: only to arrive at a locked gate. Kikyo started walking, each gate opening as she walked by. Not wanting to be left behind, Kagome followed closely. "This area is tightly secured, cameras are every where in this area. That's how we are able to walk though with no problem." Kagome looked around.

"There are cameras watching us?" She asked as they came to the final door.

"You're just figuring that out now?" The doors opened to a very big room. It was empty, and very spacious. There was a TV set, a radio, a pool table along with a card table, a couple of sofas and in the corner were about 12 seats in the form of a circle. Kikyo then went into a small room that was caged in. She made a phone call then came out. "The patients are on their way. We might as well take our seats." She said making her way to the main chair.

"So where do I-"

"Just sit down anywhere." Kikyo said rather annoyed. "It would be safer if you sat next to me. Better chance you have at surviving." Kagome noticed that two chairs were a little farther away then the others. The one Kikyo was in and the one next to her. She wasn't too thrilled about sitting next to Kikyo, but took her seat anyways.

At that moment, the door was opened and two guards walked in, both holding tranquilizer guns.

"Alright, inside you worthless fuckers." One of the guards said, making Kagome a little surprised. She turned to Kikyo, who didn't seem fazed at all. She shook her head. _I can't believe he said that, and she isn't doing anything._ She thought. Kagome's jaw then dropped slightly when she saw the patients. ALL DEMONS. They all had orange uniforms on, tan boots. Their arms and ankles were chained and looked pissed off to wake up another day at this place. _They might as well be in prison._ Kagome then noticed something else. _Besides some features, they could just as well be human._ One demon with a braided ponytail looked her way and growled at her, making her shiver. _I guess not. _About 26 demons entered the lounge, only 10 of them, sat at a chair. Kagome guessed it was a regular thing.

"Good morning patients." Kikyo said. "I trust you slept well." A couple of demons snorted, knowing she didn't really care what happens.

"Yo bitch…" Kikyo turned to the demon, giving him an annoyed glare. "Excuse me, Ms. Kikyo, what happened to Nazuma."

"Nazuma now works on another floor. She couldn't handle it." Another demon laughed. It was the same demon that growled at her earlier.

"She couldn't handle my dick." Making all the demons laugh. Kagome covered her mouth to hide her laughter too, but she was soon caught by the demon. "What's so funny you little whore?" Kagome looked at him in shock. "Ya, I'm talking to you. That's a nice pair of legs you got. You planning on giving me head later on." Some of the demons snickered, anxious to see if she was going to cry. But they were surprised to see a smirk on her face.

"Just because nobody wants your small cock doesn't mean you can talk to me any kind of way, cause you're not that scary, matter of fact you're quite the opposite." The room went quiet. Kikyo looked surprised, no nurse ever said something like this. She was sure Kagome would have ran out the room crying.

"What the fuck you say, wench?" The demon stood up, but felt cold steal on his back, meaning one of the guards was pointing a gun at him.

"That's enough Hiten." Kikyo said. He just sat back down, still glaring at Kagome. "As you all can see. This is our new nurse, Kagome. Since this is her first time meeting all of you, I want you all to introduce yourselves. We'll go clockwise so," She looked to her left. "You're first, Hiten." He glared at her.

"You said my name twice, bitch."

"Then I guess well skip you then. Next."

"Menomaru." He stared at Kagome with a lustful look. "I'm gonna like you." He smiled. Kagome smiled nervously while Kikyo glared at him.

"Next."

"Muso… I raped 36 humans before I came here, I think you'll be number 37." She didn't know what to say about that.

"Next."

"Bankotsu… I'm so thrilled that you're not like those other weak nurses." Kagome nodded. At least he was ok.

"Next."

"Suikotsu… I want to so badly rip you to shreds and soak in your blood." She gulped.

"Next."

"Miroku… my hand is possessed by a demon, there for I'm a threat to all humans. I don't even think I should be here right now…" He viewed over her body. "But, I'd enjoy it if you gave me a son." He smiled.

"No." Kagome said. His smile faltered.

"Next."

"Koga… I'm here with my brothers Hakaku and Ginta." He pointed out. "Went sent wolves to a town and we all ate them." Kagome looked disgusted. Koga smirked. "Don't worry, I'd eat you in another way." He said licking his lips.

"Finally." Kagome looked to her right to see a guy sitting next to her. She didn't realize he was there probably because he was so quiet. He had long silver hair and she noticed the cute little ears on top of his head.

"Hello." Kikyo said impatiently.

"Inuyasha…" His golden eyes locked with Kagome's, making her heart beat a little faster than normal. "Just Inuyasha."


	2. Unheard Of

_Recall: "Finally." Kagome looked to her right to see a guy sitting next to her. She didn't realize he was there probably because he was so quiet. He had long silver hair and she noticed the cute little ears on top of his head._

_"Hello." Kikyo said impatiently._

_"Inuyasha…" His golden eyes locked with Kagome's, making her heart beat a little faster than normal. "Just Inuyasha."_

Chapter 2: Unheard Of

**WHISTLE BLOWS**

After the session, it was time for the patients to have an hour exercise out side. Some of them were standing around, others were by themselves, and eight of them were playing a four on four game of basketball. Inuyasha was in the game, and was one of the best players in Kagome's opinion. She was watching the patients along with Kikyo, at the bleachers. It was the most boring thing. Everyone was having fun playing games, while she was with Kikyo drinking tea.

"Nasty little things aren't they?" Kikyo mumbled interrupting her train of thought.

"Excuse me?"

"The demons. Their very existence." The ball was past to Inuyasha, who made a lay up. Kagome smiled at how good he could play.

"Well, they don't seem that bad." Kikyo had a sneer on her face.

"If it were up to me, I'd have them all destroyed, or at least turned to human." Kagome shook her head.

"I believe every creature has a right to live. No matter what they did or who they are. Why make the world more corrupt by killing people?"

"More corrupt…" Kikyo mocked. "…The world was corrupt when demons took one breath of our good air." Kagome shrugged.

"And I'm sure they feel the same way about us." Kikyo looked at her amused.

"I must say I'm impressed."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're so puny, and weak looking. It's laughable to see a girl like you have so much confidence and spirit." Kagome ignored the puny comment and went back to the game. She was just in time to see Inuyasha steal the ball from an opponent.

"Do we ever get to play?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard Kikyo spit out her tea that she was drinking.

"I peg your pardon?" She coughed out.

"I mean, are we going to do anything else beside watching after them like a bunch of little kids?" Kikyo laughed.

"You think you're able to play with them without any kind of damage?" Kagome's jaw dropped a little.

"You really think I can't handle it?" Her laughing ceased when she looked at how serious Kagome was.

"I know you can't handle it." They looked back at the game to see a fight being started.

"I'll be right back." Kagome whispered. Kikyo huffed thinking that she was going to the bathroom to cry. Or maybe better…quit.

The fight was between Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Apparently when Inuyasha went to block Bankostu's shot, he not only stopped him but also pushed him too hard and made him slam into the electrified gate surrounding them. He was ok, but no one wants to get electrocuted, or let the person that electrocuted them get away with it.

"What the fuck is you're problem dog shit?" Bankotsu yelled making Inuyasha snort.

"Fuck you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back, getting in his face. "It ain't my damn fault you're such a weak ass demon."

"What the fuck you say?" Bankotsu pushed him. Before Inuyasha could retaliate, Miroku got between them.

"What the hell guys?" Miroku said. "Chill before they come over here." They looked back at the guards, holding their guns.

"Then tell this mutt-" Bankotsu jaw dropped.

"Tell me to what?" Inuyasha pushed him but he got no reaction. All the players looked to see what he was looking at. Their eyes widened when they saw Kagome, **a nurse**, dressed in boy shorts, a tight wife- beater and sneakers. "And what the hell is this?" He asked but got no answer. She looked like a babe, but Inuyasha wasn't fooled. _What is this little wench up to? _He asked himself.

"Lady Kikyo." I guard came up to her panicking.

"What is it now?"

"Look there." He pointed at the court. "I tried to stop her but…" She took out her binoculars and looked, only to see Kagome with the other demons.

"Idiot girl." She scoffed, but was a little surprised that the demons didn't kill her yet.

"Hey guys." Kagome said smiling and tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Hello mi' lady." Miroku said, bringing her hand to his lips. She giggled.

"Kagome will do just fine, thanks Miroku."

"I love how you remembered my name." Koga soon came up behind her.

"Do remember my name?" He asked.

"Koga right?"

"Yes!" He cheered. "I knew you loved me." Hiten then walked up to her, making her wonder if he was still mad at her.

"What the hell you want bitch?" Yep he was still mad at her.

"You know what Hiten…" Here it comes. One of the stupid ass lectures about how mean it is to call people such horrid names. "… I'm sorry." That shocked everyone.

"What did you say?" Maybe he was hallucinating.

"I said I'm sorry. I should have realized by now that all of you hate the nurses here and I took your insult personally, and for that I am sorry." He looked around at everyone, and then cleared his throat.

"Yeah well, whatever." He said looking away. Kagome couldn't help but notice the small blush on his cheeks. Maybe the demons weren't as bad as Kikyo made it, just misunderstood.

"So tell us Kagome…" She heard Koga say. "…Why are you over here?"

"Yes, why aren't you with that bitch of a nurse." The tall guy, Menomaru said.

"Oh," She shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could play with you guys."

"Yeah right wench." She heard Inuyasha say, thinking her coming to play with them was a joking. _Aww… _She groaned to herself…_ Out of all of them, why does Inuyasha have to be the mean one? I guess he's not the quiet type after all._ Well it wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything, but it was still disappointing. Inuyasha then started to walk closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Why would a cute little, weak, pathetic, human _girl_…" Kagome put her hand on her hip, annoyed that everyone thought she was a weakling. "…Wanna play with the big bad scary demons?" She crossed her arms, showing a little bit of attitude.

"Well why not?" Inuyasha glared at her, not expecting that answer.

"Because it's unheard of. I bet you don't even know how to play." Kagome snatched the ball from him, and then looked at the net. They were at half court. She dribbled the ball a couple times and attempted to make the shot. The ball spun around the rim twice before dropping in the net. Everyone applauded except Inuyasha, who was even more pissed than he originally was.

"I was very active in school." He started growling, thinking she'd change her mind, but she didn't budge.

"We're already even wench."

"I don't have to play…" Bankotsu said, raising his hand, making Inuyasha feel like killing something. "…Inuyasha cheats anyways. Good luck Kagome." He patted her shoulder before meeting with some of his brothers.

"Fuck him." Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't see why she can't play." Hiten said.

"Indeed." Menomaru agreed, checking her out a little. "It's always appealing to have a lady opponent." He winked making Kagome smile nervously. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine she can play." He said with frustration. "But she's not on my team."

"Good I don't want to be on your team anyways. You'll slow me down." He hated how non-girly she acted.

"Me, Miroku, Menomaru and Hiten against you, Koga, Ginta and Hakaku."

"Sounds good to me." She accepted.

"We're playing full court." As soon as everyone went to their positions, Inuyasha slammed the ball into her chest, making her wince a little. "You ain't fooling me wench. I can see right through you." He pushed her away and backed up. "Check the damn ball." As hard as she could, Kagome chucked the ball at Inuyasha, making him stumble a bit.

"Check." She said. He chucked it back at her. Everyone knew that this was war. Kagome started off slow, her eyes only focusing on Inuyasha. He leaned over trying to steal the ball, making running space for her. She crossed the ball behind her making him trip, he looked over to see her make a lay-up. He punched the ground, making a small crater in the ground.

"Tired already?" She asked. This wench was making him absolutely angry. She thinks she can come over here and just change everything; Her interacting with the patients, and being so nice. Who the hell does she think she is? _That fucking wench ain't fooling me. _He thought as she checked the ball to him. He passed it back to her. Kagome thought Inuyasha would catch her little move so instead of going past him, she past it to Koga who was open. Before he got the ball, it was stolen by Hiten who was making a run for it, but Koga was close behind. He had to get rid of it before it was stolen back. He threw it to Inuyasha when out of no where, Kagome jumped up, blocked the pass, and through it to Ginta who made a lay-up

"Fuck." Inuyasha groaned to himself. _How the hell did she do that? I don't care if she's active, humans can't do that._

"Two zip." Kagome laughed passing the ball to Inuyasha. _She looks like she's having fun...maybe…_ He thought for a split second before vigorously shaking his head. _No fuck that. She's a human_. He passed it back at her, making her stumble. _All of them are no good. _She attempted to run past him. _Fuck all humans!_ Out of nowhere, Inuyasha stole the ball, knocking her down in the process. Kagome rolled over a couple times before stopping to see Inuyasha making a lay-up.

From a distance, Kikyo saw what happened and started to chuckle to herself.

"Foolish girl, I told her not to go out there."

"Should I stop them now?" The guard asked, but she shook her head.

"No, not yet. I'm quite enjoying myself."

"But Lady Kikyo, she could get hurt."

"Silence!" She shouted. "I told her not to go, now this is the price she pays."

Kagome got up and started brushing the dirt off her shoulders. _What a jerk._ She thought to herself. _I know he hates me but he didn't have to push me down that hard._

"Are you alright Kagome?" Ginta asked, brushing more dirt off her.

"Yeah, are any bones broken?" Hakaku started poking her arm.

"Hey mutt-face, you might be a mongrel but you don't have to act like one."

"Please." Inuyasha huffed. "If the wench is in that bad of shape, she can stop playing."

"It's alright guys, I'm fine." She finally said. "He's weaker than I thought, I barely felt a thing." That comment made his eyes flash red. _Did this little bitch really just call me weak?_

"We'll see about that." The whole process was more than a battlefield instead of a nice game of basketball. The ones that were mostly playing were Kagome and Inuyasha. If Kagome wasn't making Inuyasha look like a fool, then she was being knocked around and beat up by his inhuman strength. No one could make Inuyasha take it easy on her, not even his teammates. He'd just end the conversation with a snort or a 'fuck off.' It seemed like hours before the game ended, 13 to 15 with Kagome's team winning.

"We won!" She cheered as Koga lifted her in the air and spun her around.

"I totally underestimated you Kagome." She heard Hiten say. "You're not like those other damn nurses. You're cool."

"Thanks Hiten." She said giving him a high five. Inuyasha snorted.

"You're gonna play with us tomorrow right?" Ginta asked.

"Sure." _WHAT THE FUCK! _He screamed out in his mind. _I practically beat the bitch up and she still wants to play with us? God, what the fuck is she up to?_

"You guys aren't bad at all." She said. "You just need some fun."

"Yeah, well, tell that to the doctors."

"You know what, I-"

**WHISTLE BLOWS**

The demons groaned, forgetting that they live in such a hellhole and they had a schedule. Usually an hour to them felt like an eternity but playing around with Kagome made them forget what fun was. She was practically one of the guys, rather than a dumb nurse.

"Alright you filthy maggots, back inside." Kagome gave the guard a 'why do it' look.

"Why do they call you all out of your names?" She asked as they started walking back inside.

"Most humans don't like us." Menomaru said.

"Especially the ones here." Koga finished.

"All of us were treated like shit to humans. That's why I was such an asshole to you." Hiten said. Kagome just smiled at him, knowing he didn't really mean it.

"But, none of us had it worse than Inuyasha." Miroku said. They looked back to see him still standing in the same position with his arms crossed.

"Is he always the last to leave." He nodded. "So why is he any different from you guys?"

"The mutts a half breed." Koga stated.

"…So?" They gasped.

"You are weird Kagome." He said.

"Don't you even know what that is?" Ginta asked. She shook her head.

"His mother was a human, making him half human." Miroku finished. "Since humans don't like demons, and demons don't like humans, having a half demon is frowned upon."

"If you want to have a shitty life, try being Inuyasha." Hakaku said. Kagome looked at him in pity, wondering if that's why he hates her.


	3. Sad Angel

_Recall: "All of us were treated like shit to humans. That's why I was such an asshole to you." Hiten said. Kagome just smiled at him, knowing he didn't really mean it._

_"But, none of us had it worse than Inuyasha." Miroku said. They looked back to see him still standing in the same position with his arms crossed._

_"Is he always the last to leave." He nodded. "So why is he any different from you guys?"_

_"The mutts a half breed." Koga stated._

_"…So?" They gasped._

_"You are weird Kagome." He said._

_"Don't you even know what that is?" Ginta asked. She shook her head._

_"His mother was a human, making him half human." Miroku finished. "Since humans don't like demons, and demons don't like humans, having a half demon is frowned upon."_

_"If you want to have a shitty life, try being Inuyasha." Hakaku said. Kagome looked at him in pity, wondering if that's why he hates her._

Chapter 3: Sad Angel

The next day, things were a little bummed for Inuyasha. He woke up to the sound of raining, meaning him and the other demons had to stay inside. Not that he enjoyed playing those stupid games with them; it's just something to do when you're stuck in this…jail. Getting fresh air, looking at the blue sky, and a little taste of freedom. Not chained up, but free to stretch your legs. Now it was raining, so he had to stay inside. With the dumb ass demons, the unbarring nurses; and what's worse, is he'd have to spend another day with…that damn girl.

He couldn't stop thinking about her through out the night. She invaded his dreams with her smile, her laugh, and her scent…that wonderful aroma she leaves when she walks by. Inuyasha shook his head, roughly, as if trying to get rid of her image.

"FUCK." He said out loud, sitting up from his bed. He tried so hard getting her face out of his mind. Thoughts of killing her, ripping her lips from her face, hearing her scream…usually this would give him happy thoughts about anyone else. The guards, the doctors…Kikyo; it would give him pleasure killing each and every one of the humans in the hospital. But, for some reason, him thinking of killing Kagome, that human, the one that laughed and mocked him. He couldn't picture himself killing her. _But, why not?_He asked himself. _I hate humans; they fucking ruined my life._

Inuyasha got up from is bed and started to pace his room, which wasn't difficult considering he had such a small space. _I've been tortured by humans all of my life. I don't have a family because of the humans. _Well that wasn't entirely true. He did have an older brother who is also kept at the hospital. _Psst, he doesn't count. I haven't talked to him since I was three. _Inuyasha thought as more memories of when he was younger entered his mind.

"_Inuyasha…INUYASHA!" _He shook his head roughly, trying to dismiss the horrible images. _I will never forgive the humans for what they've done to me. _Suddenly, the bell rang, informing all the demons that it was time to get up. _As if I didn't have a choice. Since I'm stuck here for the rest of my fucking life, I might as well stay in this damn room. _But, who was he…just a half-breed with no freedom.

Kikyo was in the lounge where the talking session was held. Her hair was nicely kept, and she was wearing her usual nurse uniform. While sitting down, she impatiently tapped her foot. _Where is that…girl?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe, with any luck, she decided to quit. _A little smirk graced her face. Minutes later, the patients walked in, like always, chained up, also wearing their uniforms. Kagome was still nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha was the last person to walk into the lounge. He was so certain he would smell the scent of cherries, lilacs and a hint of honey, yet there was nothing. He took in a deep breath, but all he could smell was demons and the cleaners the janitors use for the room. He took his seat while looking around for the one person who carried the scent. _Why do I care?_ He asked himself, as he slouched in his chair, while looking down at the floor.

"Good morning pa-"

"Where's Kagome?" Koga suddenly asked, interrupting Kikyo.

"I don't know, Koga. And it's very rude to interrupt people while they are talking." Koga snorted.

"As if I cared if I'm rude to you. I just want to know where Kagome is."

"Sup, Koga." Bankotsu said. "You gotta crush on the nurse?" Koga blushed.

"Humph, ya right. She's just a hell of a lot better than this bitch." Snickers could be heard through out the circle. Kikyo glared at all of them as she tapped her notepad on her lap, trying to get their attention.

"Enough. Kagome isn't here right now so-" A loud buzz rang, informing everyone that the doors were opening. As soon as the doors opened, Kagome emerged and jaws were dropped.

"Hello everyone." She said while walking to her seat. "I'm sorry I'm late." Kikyo tapped her nails on her notepad while clearing up her throat.

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" She asked as calmly as she could. Kagome looked down at her outfit. Instead of the usual nurse uniform she was suppose to wear, Kagome wore a green T-shirt, dark jeans, white sneakers with a black outline, and a green head-ban that matched the shirt.

"Clothes." She said, making the patients chuckle, accidentally. _It's not that funny, I'm just telling the truth._

"I know…" Kikyo stopped, and then took a deep breath. "I know you're wearing clothes."

"Then why did you ask, bitch?" Hiten said out loud, making everyone laugh louder.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Kikyo asked, ignoring Hiten.

"Oh, I only had one. And I didn't feel like washing it." Miroku gave out a fake cough and mumbled out 'lazy'. Kagome smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings."

"I'm sure Miroku. Anyways, I asked Kaede if it was okay if I wore some of my clothes I brought from home. She said it was fine, but I have to wear my uniform on important days…whatever that means."

"Disgraceful." Kikyo sneered.

"Someone's upset." Bankotsu uttered.

"Fine, I'll discuss this with you later. For now let's continue with the session." While Kikyo was talking, Inuyasha was stuck in the same position. His mouth was slightly dropped, his head tilted, and his eyes were only focused on Kagome. He watched her as she played with her fingers, not listening to a single thing Kikyo was saying. She stuck some of her hair behind her ear and started looking around until her eyes met his. This surprised Inuyasha as his cheeks turned red. He suddenly had an angry expression then looked in the opposite direction.

Kagome was now looking at the back of Inuyasha's head. She could've sworn a minute ago he was staring at her. It certainly did seem like he was staring at her. She shrugged it off as her imagination. No way he'd stare at her when it was more than obvious he didn't like her. _But why don't you like me?_ She asked as if he was listening. _Everyone else in the group didn't like me just because I was a nurse. But, you just don't like me for a reason I can't think of. _She frowned at the thought. _Not that it matters, but I'd prefer it if you didn't hate me. I mean, I'm not that bad of a person, so why do you hate me so much? Would you ever get over feeling this way about me?_

"Kagome!" She then heard, snapping out of her train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Na-uh." She said while shaking her head. This caused the group to laugh once again.

"Kagome, I'm trying to be patient, so please listen next time." She nodded. "Okay, we were talking about the new changes we were planning to do for the patients."

"Like what?"

"If you were listening, I said new quilts, maybe a new television, if they behave…"

"Oh, I got an idea."

"This should be good. Okay, what is this wonderful idea you have?"

"Well it's not wonderful, just a thought. But, why not try and let the patients out of their shackles while they're in the lounge." Eyes were widened. This was never suggested before. The nurses were too afraid of getting killed to even ask a crazy question like that. Even though the request made the patients like her even more, Inuyasha wasn't easily fooled. _The wench is bolder than I thought. Regardless, who the hell does she think she is? No way Kikyo is going to go for a thing like that. _

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Inuyasha smirked. _See. Better luck next time, little girl._

"Well, are you afraid of them? Is that why you don't let them go free?" The question made Kikyo angier than she originally was. The patients gazed with interest, silently waiting for her answer.

"Of course not, don't be a fool."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Letting the patients out of their shackles as if they-"

"As if they had a life, instead of kept here like animals. If they are patients, why are they treated like prisoners? Even if they were to escape from this place, even for a second, how long would it last before they are found? They are demons, and around here they look pretty young in my opinion. So one could escape for 50 years, but still get caught eventually. So don't you think this place limits them, a lot? Cells…okay, uniforms…fine…but the shackles? That's pushing it a little." There was an awkward silence that filled the air.

"She's right you know." Menomaru said, finally speaking up.

"Silence." Kikyo said, snapping her head back in Kagome's direction.

"And, what will the patients gain from this?"

"How about feeling a little bit more free. Free to move your arms, and legs with out being retrained."

"It's for everyone's protection, including your own."

"I feel perfectly fine, and I'm sure they are dying to get out of those annoying things."

"You are prepared for putting danger to the staff, I presume?"

"You know, for someone who claims to not show any fear from these _patients_ you seem very scared about this new idea… am I wrong?" Kikyo stood up, then threw her notepad, while glaring at Kagome. This time, she was shaking with anger. She couldn't believe how frustrating this girl was. She was so mad, that it caught the attention of the patients that weren't even apart of the session.

The patients were absolutely amazed. How is it that whatever they said or did, Kikyo would never loose her cool? They called her names, insulted her way of doing things, and they don't even get so much of a shout. Kagome, however, didn't do anything like that. She expressed her opinions, and gave out new ideas and experiments. Kagome was only there for a day, and gave everyone a nice and warm feeling. There was no reason why Kikyo should get mad at Kagome; on the other hand, it was very amusing to witness.

"How dare you." Kikyo finally said calmly, while clutching her fists. "You think that you know so much. You have absolutely no clue. Fine…have it your way. Tomorrow, the patients will have no shackles. However, if one patient causes any trouble, then his privilege will be taken away." She calmly sat back in her seat, fully calm.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. The idea that he said Kikyo would never go for was being let done. _This is crazy. She's letting this little girl run this place as if she owns it._ Although he liked the idea of getting rid of the shackles, he still didn't like that it was Kagome who suggested it. _No one else would suggest it on the other hand…exactly, what does she gain from this? _He asked himself, still convinced she was up to no good. _I bet she's trying to gain our trust, so she will eventually kill us. Well she can fool everyone else, but she ain't fooling me._

"It won't be long until every last one of the patients are back in shackles, just wait and see."Kikyo said out loud making Kagome smiled. "What's so amusing?"

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me."

"I just disagree with you. These guys seem cool, I'm sure they won't disappoint me." Everyone nodded.

"I sure won't Kagome." Koga said, winking at her.

"This session is now over."

"But, we have 15 more min-"

"I don't care!" Kikyo hissed at Kagome. "I'm cutting it short for today." Everyone groaned. For the first time, since they arrived, they actually enjoyed the session. "Patients are to continue with their normal activities on rainy days. You…" She pointed to Kagome. "…Are to follow me, immediately." Instead of waiting, Kikyo stormed to an office, leaving the door open for Kagome to enter. She gulped as she looked that the door. She then felt a nudge to the shoulder from Koga.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome." She smiled then patted him on the back.

"I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" As best he could, he grasped her hand with his hands. "Take your time, I'll wait patiently for you." He said before walking with the others. Inuyasha saw this, however, he pretended he didn't notice anything. _Stupid girl._ He thought, being the last to leave.

Pretty soon, Kagome walked into the office. Since she was alone in the room with Kikyo, she was a little nervous. _What is she going to say to me? _She asked herself as if she didn't know.

"You wanted to see-"

"Don't." Kikyo interrupted. "You know why I called you in here."

"I didn't think-"

"First, wearing what ever you feel like."

"I asked before-"

"Then suggesting something so despicable. Making me look like a fool in front of everyone. You put me in a difficult position."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Are you not aware of the danger you are putting us through?"

"No actually I'm not, please explain."

"Once those demons are free, they'll run amuck. They can't control themselves and lash out on each other. I can see it now; blood will definitely spill. There would be no one to blame, but me for allowing it to happen. "

"If you feel that way about it, why didn't you put your foot down and say no?"

"You gave me no choice."

"What are you talking about? You're the head nurse, you have the final say."

"You're right, and my say is that your theory is wrong. So I accepted it only to prove you're wrong."

"How do you know, did you even try it? Even once?"

"I don't have to try it. They're all the same. Disgusting savages that don't need a reason to kill."

"You make it seem like they have no soul."

"They don't! Look at them. They are demons from hell. Only here to poison our world and corrupt our people."

"Then why are you here, because you sure as hell aren't helping them. It seems like you want them to stay here as long as you can." Kikyo smirked.

"This place has many perks, as you will soon find out."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said confused.

"Never mind. Back to the situation at hand."

"Oh yes the, 'oh I'm the head nurse and I fear no one, yet I'm afraid to let the patients have a little freedom.'"

"Why would you free those demons? So they can go out and kill? What next let them breed with us. Do you know how disgusting that is? A half breed is even more revolting than a demon."

"How can you say hurtful things?" She asked, Inuyasha suddenly entering her mind. _I don't care how mean he is to me; Inuyasha isn't revolting._

"Hurtful things? Don't make me laugh. They deserve every little bit of it. They don't even deserve to live."

"That's not true."

"And you're no better." Kagome froze.

"W-what?"

"You want them to have fun? Be free from their prison? You're turning against your own people."

"That's not turning against humans. I'm trying to help-"

"FILTH!" Kikyo screamed, causing Kagome to flinch. "You're nothing but common filth that should rot with the demons. How you attained this position, I will never know." Kikyo walked towards Kagome, glaring down at her. She then sneered. "You're not even pretty. So what can someone like you ever accomplish? Ugly…little…filth. Now get out." Without saying a word, Kagome left the room. As soon as she closed the door, tears poured from her eyes.

"_Filthy girl…Filthy! I wish you were never born!"_

Kagome wiped her tears from her eyes, trying her best to act like nothing happened. _No, I won't let her get to me. I must keep my head up._ She convinced herself while walking in the other room, where the patients were. She exhaled, trying to calm down while she watched everyone doing his own activity. Some were lift weights, some were watching TV, others were talking to each other, and few were by themselves. Inuyasha was one of the few by himself, sitting in the corner. He looked up to meet her eyes. His eyes were so lovely and pure; she couldn't help, but smile. _How can something so beautiful be considered revolting? _She thought, trying her best not to cry any more.

"Kagome." She heard her name called. She looked back at Inuyasha and gave him a weak smile before walking in the direction where Koga was waiting for her.

Inuyasha watched as she sat down on the couch with the wolf. They were watching some crud on TV. He didn't care though. He just wanted to be by himself. It's something he was use to so why change it? However, did seem a little annoyed when Kagome didn't come up to see him. _Feh, I don't care._ He thought to himself, when all of a sudden, the image of her smile came to his mind. For some reason, Kagome seemed a little unhappy than normal. He looked back at her to see she wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She was looking at the floor, and her eyes were heavy and red. Koga looked back at her.

"You okay?" He asked. She smiled another weak smile.

"Ya, I'm good. Pay attention to what's going on, Koga." He smiled then looked back at the TV. Inuyasha wasn't easily fooled. _The wench is not okay. It's obvious she was crying, you idiot. But, what made her cry?_ He remembered how he tried so hard to get rid of her. Nothing would make her upset, let alone cry. So what made her cry to the point where her eyes were slightly red? Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from her._It doesn't matter; I could care less about what happens to her._ Even though he couldn't see her, the image of a sad angel never left his mind.


	4. Thank You

_Recall: For some reason, Kagome seemed a little unhappy than normal. He looked back at her to see she wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She was looking at the floor, and her eyes were heavy and red. Koga looked back at her._

_"You okay?" He asked. She smiled another weak smile._

_"Yah, I'm good. Pay attention to what's going on, Koga." He smiled then looked back at the TV. Inuyasha wasn't easily fooled. __**The wench is not okay. It's obvious she was crying, you idiot.**__ But, what made her cry? He remembered how he tried so hard to get rid of her. Nothing would make her upset, let alone cry. So what made her cry to the point where her eyes were slightly red? Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from her. __**It doesn't matter; I could care less about what happens to her. **__ Even though he couldn't see her, the image of a sad angel never left his mind._

Chapter 4: Thank You

Kagome was in her room, getting ready for the day. Her room was very plain and ordinary. She had a twin sized bed and a dark brown dresser. The walls were painted peach while the carpet was brown. There was no TV or even a telephone. _It's a good thing I have my cell._ She thought, while brushing her hair; afterward putting it in a long braid. Though she didn't complain, she thought it was an ugly room.

She went to her closet. The day was sunny and a little warm; so the patients got to go outside. She was already wearing dark blue sweat pants so she grabbed a light blue, short sleeved T-shirt. She looked over herself in the mirror. The pants were slightly snugged while the shirt hugged her in all the right places. _I hope Inuyasha likes…_ She blushed…really hard. _No…why would I care what Inuyasha says?_ She then looked at her clock; her eyes widened.

"AH! It's almost ten!" She ran out the door, room key in her pocket, and started speeding down the hall way. "I hope Kikyo won't be mad."

Once again, Kikyo was alone in the lounge. It's already been five days and every day Kagome has been late. Not only that, but this has been the longest any human has been sticking it out, and Kagome was a girl which was even more surprising. Kikyo didn't like it at all. This was _her_ place and she'd be damned if some punk little girl take over and mess her hard work up.

She then heard the loud buzz for the door and assumed it was the patients, but it was Kagome. She muttered her multiply apologies then took her seat.

"Late again I see; and no uniform?" Kikyo asked. Kagome gulped.

"Kaede gave me the okay. Plus it's nice out and I was hoping to hang out with some of the patients." She said, still catching her breath. Kikyo snorted.

"Well it's good to see you're getting some exercise. We wouldn't want you to get any fatter." Kagome said nothing. _Why the heck is she always saying such rude comments?_ The bell was heard again, this time was the patients. They had their uniforms but had no shackles. Even the demons that weren't apart of the group didn't have any. It was the third day they went without them so Kagome was really pleased with them.

"Hey Kagome." She heard Koga.

"Hi Koga, how are you?"

"I'm fine now." He sat down with his brothers. After them, Hiten came in.

"What's up Kagome?"

"Hello Hiten."

"I see you were thinking about me this morning…" He said winking. He was referring to her hairstyle, him always wearing a braid.

"Yeah right…" Bankotsu said interrupting him. "Clearly she was thinking about me." He said since he wore a braid as well. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how silly they were acting. Her smile dropped when she saw someone had on the shackles.

"Suikotsu what happened?" She asked as everyone sat down.

"Obviously he couldn't handle being free." Kikyo said with a chuckle. This made some of the demons growl. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? They all know she hates them so she should at least be quiet about it. Then again, someone in charge would love to beat you down anyway they could. This was only one of the reasons why they hated her. Kagome simply ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He started. "I can't help it. I…I need blood. I can't help myself. I didn't want to disappoint you…or hurt you, so I asked the guards to put them back on."

"Looks like one failed; won't be that long." But Kikyo was surprised to see Kagome smiling as were the rest of the patients.

"I'm so proud of you. Thank you so much."

"What are you talking about? Didn't he just say he wanted to go out and kill?"

"Yes…that is my point. He could have tried to kill us but instead he asked for the shackles. That proves he's a nice guy, because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Good job." Suikotsu smiled.

"I really want your blood. I bet it's as sweet as you are. " Kagome laughed nervously. _Is that a compliment or…what? I can't tell. _She thought.

Kikyo huffed. This whole experiment was annoying her. The patients were doing a better job than she thought they would. She was sure a couple of them would go in a riot the first day, but it never happened. And when some of them do mess up, the girl smiles and congratulates them. _That's okay. They'll all be back in shackles in no time…_ She thought with a menacing smile.

"Well… for now, everyone take their seats." Kikyo said, however no one really listened to her. Kagome smiled at everyone else as she waited for the last one to enter the group.

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha took his seat as well, not looking at Kagome. Every day he wouldn't look in her direction and would completely ignore her. She was a little disappointed by his actions. She was hoping that pretty soon he'd trust her like the other demons. _Hopefully he'll warm up to me._ She thought, her smile never leaving her face.

Inuyasha impatiently continued to tap on his foot. He knew she was looking at him and he wanted to tear her eyes out and throw them across the country. He sighed…he knew even if he had the opportunity to comment such an act, he couldn't bring himself to purposely hurt her without feeling some form of regret. He crossed his arms, still refusing to acknowledge the fact that she was still looking at him. His face started to turn red. _Stupid wench…_

"How are we today patients?" Kikyo asked. They all grumbled at her. Kagome tried to speak up, hoping they just weren't in a bad mood.

"Menomaru," She started. "You said a couple days ago that you couldn't sleep that well. Are you still having problems?" Menomaru smiled. Kagome listened to them if they ever had a problem, unlike Kikyo.

"Unfortunately, I'm still having trouble. But, I've been sleeping a lot better now that I know you'll be here the next day." Kagome smiled.

"That's very sweet of you. I look forward to seeing you guys too." Inuyasha glared at Menomaru. _What the hell is this fool trying to pull; getting all 'buddy, buddy' with Kagome._ He asked himself. Kikyo cleared her throat, as if to get everyone's attention.

"Since everyone seems to be okay-"

"Like you care, bitch..." Bankotsu interrupted, causing laughter amongst the patients. Kagome tried not to laugh but it was very hard not to. _After all she does deserve it._ Kikyo gave Kagome a cold glare that made her instantly shut up.

"Well, today we are going to talk about why you are all here..." They all groaned. Kikyo always talks about this subject and every time it's the same. How they are dangerous and society needs to be protected from them. "…Any objections?" They said nothing. "Good, now surely everyone knows how dangerous you all are, correct?" Many eyes were rolled. "All of you have killed, and the humans need to be protected from the likes of you-"

"Hiten…" Kagome interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of Kikyo's harsh words. The whole thing was making her uncomfortable. She knew that wasn't always the case with the demons and didn't want to her Kikyo talking about them like that. "Tell me how you were sent here." Everyone was even more shocked. She wanted to know their stories. This didn't really surprise them, since Kagome was full of surprises, but this was new.

"Y-you want to hear my story?" He asked.

"Kagome, I was in the middle-"

"…Of being rude." She finished. "Ms. Kikyo, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to them with disrespect." It kind of made the demons happy that someone was finally sticking up for them. The last time someone tried to stick up for themselves was another demon, and now he's stuck in solitary confinement. "Hiten, please…I'd like to know why you're here." Hiten look down at the floor as memories of that day came flooding through his mind.

"It was in the 40s…it was raining that day…my younger brother, Maten, was with me. He was my only brother, and I loved him so much. He just…couldn't stay out of trouble though." He clutched his hand tightly, a little blood coming out. Kagome could see he was hurt and felt it a little.

"H-hey, don't do that." Kagome said worried.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you want to stop?" Miroku asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I-I can talk, thanks. One day, a group of humans were throwing shit at us."

"_Stupid demons!" A human said. Hiten was hit in the head by a rock. It didn't hurt physically but hurt his pride. Being the oldest he didn't want to seem weak to his brother._

"_Fuck you assholes, you're not welcomed here."_

"I wanted to walk away and forget them but…Maten…"

"_How do you like this?" Maten said, forming lightening in his mouth. The humans noticed this and tried to run, but couldn't get away. With a loud blow, the humans were fried, instantly._

"Maybe if we were trialed like humans, things would be different, but we knew better. The cops were everywhere, they couldn't out run us." He chuckled a little. "My stupid brother just couldn't stop fucking around…"

"_Brother, watch this…" Maten said, turning around and zapped a couple officers._

"_Maten cut it out."_

"Then, they took out this…gun…"

_The gun was huge, almost looked like a mini cannon. It took at least five cops to hold it in place…Maten wasn't paying attention as they fired._

"_M…Maten…" Maten looked at his brother, and then looked at his stomach. There was a huge hole and blood was gushing out._

"_H-Hiten…" He fell and died._

"I snapped."

_Hiten's eyes were now red, as he ran to the cops in rage. They had no right to kill his brother like that. He was the only family he had left, and now he was gone before his eyes. The humans would pay for what they did to him. With his claws, he was ripping cops to shreds from left to right. He even went so far as to ripping a cop's throat out with his own teeth. He knew he was going to die from his actions, but it was to avenge his brother, so it was worth it._

"I blacked out, but I know I killed over 30 cops. Things went so bad that they had to get the army to stop me. I was sure I was gonna die, but they kept me around. Over 60 years I've been here…I've got another couple thousand til I'm dead." Kagome didn't know what to say. To have your brother killed in front of you, of course anyone would go crazy; then to have to pay for it by spending the rest of your life in a nut house. Kagome didn't think that was fair.

"It was for your own good as well as the humans." Everyone turned to Kikyo. Did she not have even the slightest compassion for him? No of course she wouldn't. "If you and that brother of yours didn't get into mischief, you both would be walking the streets…but you had to act like **animals**." As she kept going on, they couldn't help but notice Kagome's reactions to her words. Her fists were clinched tightly, and she started shivering. "And it's not just you, Hiten. All of you should know your place in this world. So either act right, or spend the rest of your life here. Either way, it's only a matter of time…"

"SHUTUP!" Kagome yelled, bolting out of her seat. Kikyo was speechless. Did she just shout at her? It wasn't just Kikyo, but the demons were baffled as well. Kagome stuck up for a demon, and was going against her own blood.

"Kagome…" Kikyo started, also getting up from her seat. "I think you should calm down."

"And I think you should stop being evil." Kikyo glared harder at Kagome. "We're cutting this session early."

"You have no authority." She whispered harshly.

"Don't I? The doors are opened for their outside activity and they can leave this session whenever they like. Why they stick around is incredible." Kagome then turned to the demons, who were very quiet. Kagome was doing a lot for them, and most of them felt bad because how would they show their appreciation to her? "Anyone who wants to leave early to get some fresh air with me is welcomed to do so. But, I can't listen to her act like this any longer." She was about to walk away when Kikyo grabbed her upper arm.

"All this for your little demon friends…will you go this far to abandon your own kind?" Kagome snatched her arm back.

"You know nothing about me." With her held up high, she walked out the back door to the outside area. The demons just looked at each other…looked at Kikyo…then one by one started to get up and walk outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kikyo said, on the verge of yelling.

"We're going with Kagome." Miroku said, being the first one out.

"Why the hell would we stay with you?" Koga said while he left, his brothers following. By this time, the demons that weren't apart of the group started to walk out.

"Why don't you quit and Kagome can stay with us?" Hiten said while 'hi fiving' Bankotsu. The only one that didn't leave was Inuyasha. He didn't want to be the first one out, so after everyone was gone, he got up and started leaving. He was then stopped by Kikyo grabbing his shirt.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too, Inuyasha." He pulled her away from him and continued to walk. "So now you're ignoring me?"

"Like you pay attention to what I do; the filthy half-breed."

"Inuyasha…" But he was already out the door. Kikyo was so angry; she started throwing chairs across the room like a manic. "Fine…if that's the way you want it…" She left for her office, slamming the door. She was so pissed that she didn't even notice the guards standing there watching her the entire time.

"She's crazy as shit."

"Who are you telling?"

Outside, the demons all started to walk where Kagome was, who was trying to shoot some hoops. They could tell she was frustrated because she didn't even acknowledge the fact that they came outside with her. She was just trying to make baskets, and failing. She finally, had enough and slammed the ball on the board.

"Hey Kagome…" Koga called as they all approached her. "Relax okay?" She started whipping her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I went a little over board."

"No…" Menomaru spoke up. "You were fine. We just don't need you crying." Hiten then came up and placed his hand on her head.

"Thank you." He said. Kagome smiled a little. Out of nowhere, his hand was slapped away. He looked to see an annoyed half demon with a snarl on his face.

"Hmph, are we gonna play ball, or just stand around her, like we have nothing better to do?"

"Yeah, that will get our minds off what just happened." Some demons stuck around on the court while others went to their normal spots. Once out of ear shot, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"She made you cry the other day, huh?" Kagome's eyes widened. _How did he know about that?_ "Don't let her win over you." He started to blush. "You're too pretty to show your tears anyways." Kagome blushed as well…then smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha." He snorted.

"Whatever…I still don't trust you." He slammed the ball into her chest. "Let's just play." Kagome looked startled for a while before she started laughing.

"Yeah." She said, running to the other guys.

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he was happy he made Kagome smile.


	5. Kagome's Session

_Recall: "She made you cry the other day, huh?" Kagome's eyes widened. __**How did he know about that?**__ "Don't let her win over you." He started to blush. "You're too pretty to show your tears anyways." Kagome blushed as well…then smiled._

_"Thanks Inuyasha." He snorted._

_"Whatever…I still don't trust you." He slammed the ball into her chest. "Let's just play." Kagome looked startled for a while before she started laughing._

_"Yeah." She said, running to the other guys._

_"Stupid wench." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he was happy he made Kagome smile._

Chapter 5: Kagome's Session

Finally, the first time in days, and Kagome wasn't late. In fact, she was actually there before Kikyo. She was dressed in her usual attire of gym wear, green sweats and a white shirt, with her hair up in a messy pony tail. She was hoping that Kikyo was in a good mood this morning; she didn't want another episode like the day before. She sighed heavily. _That's unlikely._ She thought crossing her arms. _What's her problem anyways? Why does she stay her when she doesn't enjoy it._

It wasn't long until the bell rang, the demons greeted her like they usually do. To Kagome's satisfaction, all the demons, with the exception of Suikotsu, were with out cuffs. To her surprise, Kikyo still wasn't around; so Kagome turned to the guards.

"Where's Kikyo?" She asked. One of the guards came up to her with an envelope.

"She can't make it for the sesion-"

"Good!" One of the demons said, interupting him. Kagome had to cover her mouth to hide her amusement. The guard cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, she informed me to hand this to you." He held out the envelope; she took it and immediately started to read it.

_Kagome,_

_I was invited to brunch by the bosses, so unfortunately, I won't be able to make it to the session. Do everything as if I were there._

_Kikyo_

_P.S...None of your nonsense._

Kagome snorted, balling up the letter before handing it back to the guard. _Hmph, 'none of my nonsense.' _She thought to herself. While everyone was taking their seats, Kagome was then approached by Bankotsu and a new face. He was a little taller than Bankotsu with blue stripes down his face, his hair kept in some sort of bun held together with a small bell. This guy also had very feminie features about him, which she thought was adorable.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile. The man blushed and went behind his brother holding his hand. Bankotsu chuckled a little.

"Don't be shy...Ask her." The man then shook his head, hiding his head between the crook of Bankotus's neck. He shook his head.

"Sorry Kagome, this is Jakotsu. He's one of the remaining brothers in my pack."

"Nice to meet you." Jakotsu still said nothing.

"He's shy if you couldn't tell, but he told me yesterday he wanted to join our session. Right?" The shy demon nodded a little.

"I don't see why he can't join us.

"Great." Kagome then pulled up Kikyo's original seat.

"Why don't you sit next to me Jakotsu?" She asked. Jakotsu looked a little hesitant before slowly releasing his brother, sitting next to her. She scooted closer to him, rubbing his back in a pleasant way; making him smile slightly.

Once everyone was seated, Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Okay...so...hows everyone doing?" For the most part, everyone just shrugged. Kagome couldn't really blame them since this wasn't the type of place to be in a good mood.

"I'm doing well, Kagome..." She looked over to see Koga winking at her. She smiled; he was pretty cool, but she got a vibe from him that maybe he liked her. She laughed to herself. _No...Koga doesn't like me..._She then heard a snort. Kagome sighed to herself knowing eactly where it came from.

Inuyasha

Every time she thinks she's making some progress with him, he always switches up with his short comments and his bad attitude. _I don't get you at all, Inuyasha._

"Okay..." She sighed again. "Bare with me I never really lead the group alone...Kind of nervous."

"Then leave..." She heard Inuyasha grumble, with his arms crossed. His sarcasm was starting to piss everyone off.

"Shut it mutt." Koga said.

"Yeah, she didn't say anything to you." Hiten followed.

"Please Kagome..." Miroku started. "It's alright, take your time." She smiled.

"Thanks guys...um...so today let's talk about the people you miss." Once again, Kagome was full of surprises. "It might be nice...get things out in the open and such." Inuyasha was starting to get irratated. _The fuck does she think she is?_ He thought to himself. _Nosy wench getting into our personal business. I bet she's gonna use this to her advantage. Find out our weaknesses and hurt us all in the end. _

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with rage. Kagome saw but chose to ignore it. _What did I do? Why does he seem so hurt?_ It upset her a little looking at the pain he was in.

"I for one...miss all the beautiful women I'd court every single day." Miroku said in a daze. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"That's not what I meant Miroku...and you know it." He shrugged. "Okay so...who wants to start?" Everyone looked around at each other...no one raising their hands. Kagome started to get a litle anxious. "Is it that scary to talk about who you miss?" Still no one said anything. "Family...friends...a pet?" Finally someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Menomaru."

"I miss my mates." He said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're married...to more than one spouse?" He nodded.

"Two female demons; Ruri and Hari. In my tribe it isn't unusual taking more than one mate. I miss them so much."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"They reside here, on one of the much safer levels. They aren't much of a threat when they are separted from me. It's be almost 70 years."

"That's terrible." He only nodded. Kagome let out a big sigh, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Okay...who's next?"

"I miss my little sisters." Muso spoke out all of a sudden. Kagome was a little shocked. He had little sisters? And in his situation, raping so many women, did he take advantage of them. She prayed he didn't.

"How many do you have?"

"Only two. Kagura and Kanna."

"Do they know about your...bad habit?" He nodded.

"It's my fault that we're here in the first place; raping humans and all." He balled his fists. "We demons have taken so much crap from you humans, for so long that you wouldn't even understand. I just suddenly lost it, wanting revenge. So I took it out on human women; they were the easiest. But the law caught up to me, they took me away, and my sisters since no foster care would take them. We would have escaped easily being we are demons of illusion. But, the head doctor, he took out our hearts in an operation. If we leave, he'll kill us." Kagome was in disbelief. She didn't know the doctors here were capable of doing such a thing.

"That's barbaric."

"Me?"

"No of course not. True you shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you, but to take your hearts out and control them anyway they want?" He shrugged.

"It's life. Just don't say anything, I doubt you're even suppose to know." She nodded, wondering if she should continue any further, however Miroku then raised his hand. Kagome looked at him suspiously.

"Are you gonna be serious?" He nodded. "Okay then..."

"I miss my master."

"Your master?"

"I was an opran, taken in by a monk by the name of Mushin. He took me in a kept me hidden away from the villagers...one day, I was careless and used my powers and some of the villagers saw. Just about everyday we were getting harassed. Eventually, my master growing old, and weak... he died. My curse kept me from aging; some how or another the villagers assumed I killed him. I left and never went back. It's been ten years...there are sometimes I'd like to pay my respects to his grave, but haven't been able to."

"That must hurt alot." He shrugged.

"Better than suffering, right?" He tried to hide behind a smile but Kagome could tell he hadn't quite gotten over his death. To her surprise, another hand was raised once again; and it was from Jakotsu no less.

"Did you want a chance to speak?" He blushed, nodding slowly. She reached over and held his hand. "Don't be shy okay?" He squeezed her hand.

"I-I miss the rest of my brothers..." Jakotsu said quietly. His voice was soft and flamboyant. Kagome looked confused.

"Wait a minute, how many of you are there?"

"Seven all together." Bankotsu finished. "There's only four of us left. Me, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu's over there..." Kagome looked over to see a pale man sitting down on the floor in the corner. He had a scarf around his head, two purple stripes that start above his eye brows coming down to his jaw; and he had a mean expression. He looked like he didn't want to talk so Kagome didn't bother saying hello.

"So the others are..."

"...dead." Jakotsu finished for her, a tear slipping out of his eye.

"I miss them as well..." Suikotsu finally admitted.

"Me too." Bankotsu agreed. Kagome cleared her throat.

"O-okay...Koga, Ginta, Hakaku... how about you guys?" Koga gave a half hearted chuckle.

"Yeah...are wolves were a big part of a pack."

"Are they scattered out now?"

"Some." Ginta said. "Most were killed from the masarce."

"Masarce?"

"We were ambushed." Hakaku said.

"See...after our pack feasted on the villagers..." Kagome made a face. "...we went back to our den. We weren't quite done digesting so we were a little weak. I guess the villagers planned to make their attack with other villagers because there were at least thousands of men. Don't know why they kept us alive...probably to toy with our minds."

"I'm sorry..." She didn't know what else to say besides that. She didn't want them to think that she's pitying them, but at the same time she wanted them to know that she cared. She sighed heavily...there was one last person that still needed to share, and it was not going to be easy.

"Inuyasha..." He ignored her, looking farther away. "Hello."

"What?"

"It's your turn."

"Hmph...I don't miss anyone." _Like hell I'm gonna tell her my secrets._

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you have to miss someone."

"Nope."

"You just heard everyone go around saying-"

"I don't give a fuck! You just heard me say I don't miss anybody. Jeez, you're so annoying." Kagome's jaw dropped. Her feelings were a little hurt, him embarrassing her in front of everyone like that, but she didn't let it show.

"What the fuck's your problem mutt?" Koga asked, sticking up for her.

"That's okay Koga-"

"I'll tell you, ya mangy wolf." Inuyahsa interrupted. "Ever since this wench got here, she's been acting like it's her duty to be nice to us and shit. Let me tell you something, wench, you're as fake as they come. I can see right past your smile and giggles, and these idiots are just stupid falling for your tricks. Well I ain't buying it..." Kagome was in complete shock. She didn't expect Inuyasha to flip out on her. Although everyone in the session wanted to practically rip Inuyasha to shreds, they were a little anxious to see what Kagome was going to say. She smirked slightly.

"That must feel good."

"What?"

"Getting all that emotion off your chest."

"Hmph, what do you know?"

"I know you hurt just like everyone else in here, probably more since you're a half demon." That struck a nerve. Inuyasha face Kagome completely, his eyes starting to bleed red. The guards pointed their guns at him while some of the demons in the circle were about to hold him down. However, Kagome held her hand out, wanting them to not interfere.

"You don't know shit, understand princess?"

"Then enlighten me, what don't I understand?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"I don't fucking need it."

"You obviously do. Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?! I told you I don't miss anyone so 'obviously' I don't want to talk about it. I told you I don't need help from the likes of you or Kikyo!" Kagome was taken back a little.

"What? What's Kikyo got to do with this?" Everyone was even more interested in the conversation. Inuyasha slipped up, he was not supposed to say anything, especially about that. His eyes went back to his golden color, just looking at Kagome, first in a calm state, then back to glaring. Kagome just shook her head. "Oh I see, she has everything to do with why you don't trust me."

"Fuck you, wench."He started to growl at her.

"Calm down, I got my information and I won't make you speak any further, just know this. You're the one holding all this anger while Kikyo sleeps peacefully at night. She could care less how you feel so stop hurting yourself worrying about it. All of you...all this hatred, vengence you have on humans it really needs to end. You don't have to end it now, but you should or it'll eat up at your very soul. The only one really being hurt is you."

"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha growled out. Kagome just glared right back at him.

"Just like how I don't know shit about you, you don't know shit about me." Now that surprised everyone. Kagome was cursing, something she rarely does.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned only to find Kikyo, making them groan in annoyance. Kikyo ignored them waiting for Kagome's response.

"Oh..." She said standing up, hoping she didn't hear all of the conversation. She was so focused on Inuyasha she didn't even here the buzzer go off. "You're back."

"Aren't we smart today? I asked you a question."

"What do you mean? We're still having a session."

"It's 45 minutes past the session, none of them told you? They remind me all the time."

"Cause we don't like you." Hiten spoke out, everyone chuckling.

"Hmph, now thanks to you, their outside activities has been shortened. This affects all the demons outside the session too, you know. My god, the one day I think you can handle this on your own..." She then turned to Jakotsu, who instantly looked at the floor. "And what is _he_ doing in my seat?" Kagome walked over to him and started rubbing his shoulders. He held one of her hands.

"He's not doing anything wrong. He wanted to join the session. You said we were going to miss it so there was nothing wrong taking your seat. He was nervous anyways, I wanted him to be close to me so he could get comfortable."

"Now I need the seat cleaned."

"That's uncalled for."

"Whatever," Kikyo said frustrated. "Just, take them outside, I have paper work to attend to. " With that, Kikyo went into the back office, slamming the door. Kagome rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Okay guys, let's head out." She said, leading the way, everyone following her.

"Hey Kagome..." Koga started. "You playing with us today." She thought for a second.

"Actually, I wanna stay with Jakotsu. Talk to him, wanna get to know him a little." He looked a little disappointed.

"Oh..." She nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey...tomorrow, okay?" He nodded, watching as she went off to the sideline with Jakotsu. His attention immediately went to Inuyasha. As soon as she was out of ear shot, he went over and pushed him...hard.

"What the fuck wolf?"

"It's your fucking fault she's upset."

"I don't give a fuck."

"You should." Hakaku said. Ginta right behind him.

"She didn't say anything to you to jump at her." Miroku soon coming in.

"Hmph, fuck you guys." He started to walk away.

"Where you going now?" Miroku asked.

"I need some time to myself."

"So you're gonna sit and pout?"

"Fuck you, Miroku." He sat down, folding his arms, staring at Kagome's direction. She seemed to be having a good time with Jakotsu, laughing and what not.

"Hmph...fucking bitch." He said angrily to himself, not really noticing what he just said...

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_03-08-2013_

So what you think? made Inuyasha pretty mean huh? anywayz...review please and I'll tryyyy updating quicker.

5 Reviews: Update when I want

10 Reviews: Update in a month

20 Reviews: Update in a week

50 Reviews: Couple days


	6. Physicals

_Recall: "She didn't say anything to you to jump at her." Miroku soon coming in._

_"Hmph, fuck you guys." He started to walk away._

_"Where you going now?" Miroku asked._

_"I need some time to myself."_

_"So you're gonna sit and pout?"_

_"Fuck you, Miroku." He sat down, folding his arms, staring at Kagome's direction. She seemed to be having a good time with Jakotsu, laughing and what not._

_"Hmph...fucking bitch." He said angrily to himself, not really noticing what he just said..._

Chapter 6: Physicals

Kagome stared at her phone for the longest. A specific name that she just wanted so badly to press but couldn't for she didn't know what kind of trouble the person would get into. _This is ridiculous..._ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath...she finally pressed the button. The phone rang for a while, disappointing her a little before the person finally picked up.

"Hello?" Kagome paused for a second.

"Hey Souta..."

"Sis?"

"Yeah..." Kagome felt like crying. She hadn't heard from her brother in years.

"I can't believe it. How have you been, sis?"

"I've been okay. I graduated from college early."

"Oh...I wish I could have seen you graduate."

"I know, but what about you, Souta. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know. School...I'm on the baseball team." She smiled, remembering how she use to practice with him.

"That's great..." They stayed silent for a moment. "How's mom and dad." She heard him exhale.

"I really don't care, sis."

"Souta..." Kagome said in a warning voice.

"No...What they've done to you is unacceptable."

"But, you're still a kid. Show a little respect, kay?"

"Hmph, I'm almost 15." She laughed.

"Yeah, still a kid." He chuckled as well.

"I miss you, Kagome." She smiled.

"I miss you, too. I wish I could see you from time to time."

"Maybe I could sneak out." She laughed.

"Maybe one day."

"Well...I better go, before they find out I'm talking to you." Kagome nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah...call me some time. I'm available at night."

"I will, bye sis."

"Bye..."

Kagome really needed that. She would talk to her brother all the time if only she could. But, perhaps things would work out with her family in the future.

Kagome walked down the hall with her usual attire of sweats and a T-shirt. While she was walking, she wrapped up her hair into a pony tail. _Hm...I wonder what events will take place today._ She kind of liked the idea from the other day. Kikyo wasn't around and she got a chance to know a little more about the patients without any interruptions...well...there was Inuyasha being difficult like always. She crossed her arms. _God, I still don't understand you Inuyasha. Why don't you just talk to me?_

She couldn't help but remember what he accidently blurted out.

_"I told you I don't need help from the likes of you or Kikyo!"_

"What the heck did she do to him?" She asked herself. "Well whatever it was, I'm gonna find out."

She went through the double doors only to see a difference in the surrounding. There were a lot more chairs, all in a straight line leading to a room that Kagome knew was there, but it was always dark so she didn't think anything of it. This time she went inside. It just looked like a regular room from the doctor's office. Why it was open...she didn't know.

"What are you doing?" She gasped from the sudden voice.

"Oh, hi Kikyo-"

"What...are you doing?"

"Just seeing what's going on."

"You obiously weren't paying attention, other wise you would have come in regular attire."

"Attention to what?"

"Today is physicals for the patients from 10-12, they are to wait in these seats for their turn and after."

"That's boring, what are they suppose to do when..."

"Just..." She was getting more frustrated than normal. "It doesn't matter if it's boring. This is policy. Don't like it?...quit." She turned and walked into the main office. Kagome snorted.

"Whatever." She said to herself before pulling her chair off to the side. _This is where I'll be. Anyone wants to join me then cool._ Kagome thought to herself. She suddenly jumped when she heard the sound from the buzzer. She looked at a nearby clock. It was another ten minutes before the patients came in. Who came instead, was a doctor.

Just a regular looking doctor; white jacket, stenthoscope around his neck and a notepad in his hand. He was tall, with short brown hair and glasses that went over his big eyes. He was too busy reading over his notes to even notice Kagome walking up to him.

"Um...excuse me." He looked up and suddenly blushed. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked. Kagome took him completely by surprise.

"Oh hi; forgive me, my name's Dr. Akitoki. I'll be conducting the physicals this morning." He extended his hand which Kagome accepted.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. One of the nurses in this section." He loosened his tie; for some reason feeling rather hot.

"Good to meet you, Kagome." She nodded before releasing his hand. She hoped that this wasn't the doctor that Muso was talking about; removing the heart of him and his siblings. He didn't seem like the type, he almost seemed timid and meek. But, looks can be deceiving. "You don't look like a nurse Kagome." He said, walking toward the room. "I was expecting to meet Kikyo here." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yep, I'm a nurse. I just dress comfortably because sometimes I hang out with the patients. Kikyo's in her office by the way." Akitoki looked surprise.

"You do realize how dangerous these demons are, do you not?" Kagome exhaled a little, having to explain herself once again.

"I haven't had the chance of meeting all the patients, but the ones I have met are very nice. And between you and me... I don't even think they are the ones that are crazy. It's this place that drives them nuts and even still, society isn't helping them either."

"That's a fascinating...observation you have for a new employee."

"Thank you." He extended his hand out once again.

"I look forward to working with you from here on." She smiled, gladly accepting his hand once again."

"Thank you so much."

As soon as they released hands, the buzzer sounded, the patients have arrived. Once again, they arrived without their shackles. This confused Akitoki a little.

"Why are they not in shackles?" He whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome had a feeling that the demons would be able to hear them, but she answered regaurdless.

"It's this test Kikyo and I are trying."

"I admire your bravery, Kagome, but don't you think-"

"Agh, this bitch ass is doing the physicals again." They heard someone interrupt. It didn't surprise Kagome that it was Hiten.

"Hi Hiten, how are you?" She asked. He huffed before crossing his arms.

"Fine." The slight smile couldn't be helped.

"That's good." A few more people came out, then Jakostu came in. She smiled.

"Hi honey." Jakostsu blushed before smiling. He waved a little, still kind of shy from all the attention Kagome was giving him. They all took there seats until there was one person left and Kagome couldn't help but notice he was looking angrier than usual.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." He looked at her for a split second before snorting. Kagome sighed. _Well...at least he looked at me._ She thought to herself.

Kikyo then came out. Her usual blank expression was even colder this day.

"Good morning, Ms. Kikyo." Akitoki said.

"Morning doctor." She then faced the patients. "Okay patients. As you know, today we are having physicals-"

"If you know we know then shut the fuck up." Another shot, this time coming from Bankotsu. Once again, Kagome had to hide her enjoyment. Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Like I was saying, you all are to wait in your seats for your turn." As Kikyo was about to go to the office, she saw Kagome going to her seat in the corner. "Kagome..." She looked up. "What are you doing?"

"I still want a session."

"I just said..." Before Kikyo could finish, some of the patients were already bringing their seats over to Kagome. Kikyo snorted, obviously pissed off. "I didn't plan on having a session today." She would have exploded if it wasn't the fact that the doctor was in the other room.

"You can go back to your paperwork I got this. And don't worry, I won't 'screw up' this time." Kikyo held in her anger.

"Very well." She said before slamming the door to her office.

"Good job, Kagome." Koga said giving her a high-five. She was glad to see everyone from the session came over. What surprised her was even Inuyasha came over, hell he was the first one who got up and sat next to her. _This is a first._ She thought. _Maybe he's finally coming around._ He looked at her for a couple of seconds before snorting and turning away from her. She sighed. _Can you just stop being confusing for five seconds...please._

Inuyasha was mad at himself. Usually he'd be the last person to follow the rest of the patients, but this time, he practically ran to Kagome's side. By the time he knew what he was doing, he was already in front of Kagome. He crossed his arms. _Hmph, stupid wench is starting to affect me._ He thought to himself. Inuyasha looked at her again; she was beaming from all the patients coming over. Inuyasha smiled slightly at her happy expression before his anger returned. _This is pissing me off._

"Hi everyone." She said, unable to contain her happiness. This made some of the demons chuckle. She laughed a little. "Sorry, I'm just happy you know."

"We'd never stiff you, Kagome." Koga said, winking at her. She blushed.

"I know that. But...I don't know...It was kinda like a...'suck on that, Kikyo'...kind of moment." The patients laughed at how cute she was acting.

"Yeah, the fucking wench is starting to piss me off more than usual." Bankotsu grumbled.

"We all notice those little stares she gives you, Kagome." Miroku started. "The other nurses that use to be here; she never did that to them."

"Oh my God, I was just thinking that."

"Hmph, she's obviously jealous of you." Kagome looked confused. Surprisingly, that comment came from Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Inuyasha groaned turning to face her this time.

"All the things you've done, how you've interacted toward us; she thinks it's bullshit. Your not suppose to help us unless the head says otherwise. Not to mention it's not that hard to tell we like you more." This made her blush, especially since he said 'we' and not 'they'.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, don't look too much into it. I still don't trust you."

"That's fine. I'll change your mind." He blushed before turning away. Koga wasn't really feeling the attention Inuyasha was giving her that day. His fist even started to tense up. "So guys, what should we talk about this time." Most if not all of them shrugged. "Oh come on, help me out." She then felt someone's head on her shoulder. She turned slightly, it was Jakotsu.

"I wanna know more about you." He said in a whisper, but the demons still heard him.

"I agree. You know almost everything about us, yet we know nothing about you." Menomaru stated. She sighed.

"My life's not that interesting." She responded softly. _A pity party isn't exactly what I was expecting._

"Oh, come on." Inuyasha said. "Don't you find it strange that you always want to learn more about us, yet your not ready to talk about yourself."_ Finally..._He thought_...She's starting to show her true self. I knew she couldn't hold it in for long._

"Are you guys sure you want to know?" _I could just tell them a bit of my life._ All of them nodded in agreement. "Okay, will go counter clock wise. Each ask one question."

"Where were you born?" Jakotsu asked.

"Toyko Hospital."

"How old are you?" Hiten asked next.

"20."

"So young, even for a nurse." Menomaru said.

"Ya, I graduated from school early. Nothing else to do but to take more classes. They had nothing else to teach me after I went past my credits...okay next question."

"Still my turn. Why aren't you off being a young adult? This is a full-time job." Kagome shrugged.

"I had to grow up pretty rapidly."

"When do you hang out with your friends?" Bankotsu asked next.

"Don't have any." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That would be two questions but I'll answer. I had to sacrfice a lot to get where I am. I don't really regret anything even though there's plenty I wish i did." She smiled sadly. The demons could sense how hurt she was, wondering if this was the reason she was so nice to them. "Who's next?"

"I am." Muso answered. "How many siblings do you have?" Her heart started to speed up.

"Just one brother." She rubbed her eye, catching a tear that was about to fall out.

"You must miss him."

"More than you realize." _I didn't know this talk would hit me that hard..._

"How many club activities did you do in high school." Suikotsu asked.

"A lot. Basketball...obviously...soccer, drama club, art club, archery..."

"You know archery?" Jakotsu asked, getting more excited.

"Yeah...um...I'm kind of a miko."

"I knew it!" Miroku exclaimed. "I sensed something from you, but I didn't know what it was."

"Was that what you were going to ask me?"

"Yep...so...how many boyfriends did you have?" The group exploded with shut ups, making Kagome laugh.

"It's okay guys. Honestly, I didn't have any boyfriends." All of them looked at her odd.

"You're joking right?" Hiten said.

"Nope, no time for it."

"Would you like one?" Koga asked. The group exploded in 'oohs' as Kagome blushed. _Either he really likes me or he's just joking...most likely joking._ Joking or not, Inuyasha didn't appreciate it.

"Fuck off you smelly wolf." Koga snorted.

"I didn't ask for you opinion, muttface."

"Okay, okay, settle down. Was that your question Koga?"

"Of course." She stuck her tongue out.

"No time for boyfriends."

"But would you if-"

"Stop playing she laughed." She laughed, now starting to get nervous. _I didn't mean for him to like me...if he's serious._ "Who's next?"

"Are we considered your friends?" Hakaku asked.

"Of course you guys are."

"Then we can call you sister right?" Ginta followed up. She looked confused for a second.

"Why?"

"Means your one of us." She blushed.

"I guess so." The two wolf demons looked satisfied. There was only one more question to ask.

"Hm...okay princess..." _Oh God..._ She groaned to herself. "Surely a kid as perfect as you are is like a 'star child'. Tell me what do your parents think about being here." She froze up_...My parents._ All of her emotions started to run wild.

_"I hate you...I wish you were never born..."_

Tears started to flow down her face. This confused the demons greatly...what the hell did Inuyasha say.

_"Worthless bitch...get out..."_

_"I never want to see you again."_

"Kagome...Kagome...!"

"Huh?" Slowly, she started to come down to Earth. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry guys." She laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Ginta asked.

"You had us scared for a second." Jakotsu whispered to her.

"I-"

"Ah...Kagome..." She looked up to see Dr. Akitoki. "The demons that are left are the ones in the group."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that's all-" They all groaned before she could finish the sentence. They wanted to know why all of a sudden she freaked out. "I know...we'll continue maybe tomorrow. Depending on what Kikyo has planned already."

"Great." Hiten said sarcastically.

"Hush it." She laughed. They all started to gather their chairs while Kagome collected herself together...there was just one person left with her.

"Hey...I...I didn't mean to make you-"

"Inuyasha..." She interrupted smiling softly. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"I know that but...I didn't think you'd cry. I mean-"

"Hey mutt!" Inuyasha looked over, annoyed that Koga kept interrupting him.

"It's fine, Inuyasha."

"It's not!" She held her hands up.

"It is." Instead of arguing, Inuyasha just took his chair and went in line. Kagome went outside; _Probably shooting hoops._ He thought. He was more than pissed this morning. Pissed off that he made Kagome hurt, even more that he cared.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_7-2-2013_

Yeah, yeah, yeah...things are becoming difficult...like how my computer shut down so I've been updating on my bfs computer...lol sorry...so lets do this

If I don't get +30 reviews...I'm updating when I want (god am I evil...)

or until my computer works again...don't know when that is so...

"Author Needs Help!" (o.o)

by the way...if my biggest fans would (as in read all of my stories) please private message me on the order of stories i should finish first...like favorite ones to least favorite...then I'll determine which one's I should finish first and try to update quickly as possible...cause I'm pissing yall off too much lol

or if yall don't care I'll continue what I'm doing

and do this in a week, or I'll just continue what I'm doing :P

kk thanx! :D


End file.
